


Devil May Share

by arlene28



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Bondage, Double Vaginal Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could possibly happen when Vergil decides to join the party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil May Share

Devil May Share  
You stomp up to the door of Devil May Cry and slam the door open.  
“Dante! You son of a bitch!”  
You stop short when you look into the eyes of the silver haired half-devil in the red coat.  
“You must be Vergil.” You say calmly. “Where’s Dante? Wait, why are you dressed like him?”  
“You are the first person today who has realised I am not Dante. How did you know?” Vergil replies with a scowl.  
“Different look in the eyes.” You say dismissively. “Where the hell is Dante?”  
“Why would I tell you, human?”  
You narrow your eyes at the tone of his voice getting really pissed off all over again.  
“Don’t take that tone with me! Human is not an appalling word, you know!”  
“The word may not be but you creatures are.” He replies, practically looking through you.  
You just growl at him and stomp passed him, towards Dante’s desk. Vergil reaches out and grabs you by the arm, swinging you round to face him.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” He asks coldly.  
“To see if Dante has put my phone in his desk drawer.” You reply frostily.  
“Why would he have your phone?”  
“Because he likes to listen to my playlists and also put naked pictures and videos on it. Now let go of me.”  
“I am not going to let a stranger go through my brother’s things.” He growls at you.  
You step into him so that you are almost touching. You’re both staring at each other with frowns. Suddenly you smile at him and put your hand on his chest. He just looks at you with disgust. You move into him the rest of the way sliding your free hand down his chest. He just stands there like a statue gripping your left arm. You trail your hand lower, down passed his belt. He jumps back and let’s go of you so quickly you almost lose your balance. He just looks at you with an icy calm face but you can see something swirling in his eyes.  
‘Interesting. It may have just been a way to get him to let go, but seems like maybe he was enjoying it.’ You think to yourself.  
“Tell Dante, [name] wants her phone back.” You say sweetly.  
With a smile on your face you walk out of the shop, deliberately putting more swing into your hips. You feel Vergil’s eyes on your ass all the way to the door. You stop at the door and look over your shoulder at him. He suddenly looks up at your eyes acting like he hadn’t been staring. You smile sweetly then blow him a kiss as you walk out the door. Chuckling as you hear him growl.

 

 

It’s a few days later and you’re in the kitchen of Devil May Cry cleaning up, again. Dante is at his desk with his feet up reading a magazine. Vergil is being his usual frosty self on the couch reading a book. Dante gets up and goes over to the jukebox. You hear a few clicks but the music doesn’t change.  
“Fuck!” You hear Dante shout.  
Suddenly there’s a huge crash and the music stops. You see Dante stomp over to his desk wiping blood off his hand as he throws himself back into his chair. You throw down the tea towel you were using to dry up and walk into the main room.  
“For fuck’s sake Dante! Why do you always trash that thing? Every damn time! Do you ever think that maybe that’s why it barely works?” You shout at him seeing the wreckage that used to be the jukebox.  
“Relax, Babe. I’ll get it fixed.” Dante says dismissively.  
“With what? You’re broke! You’re always broke!”  
“She has a point baby brother.” Vergil says.  
“Fuck you, Verge.” Dante replies.  
“You are such a pain in the ass you know, Dante.” You yell at him.  
“Babe, I’ll be a pain in your ass anytime. Just tell me when.” Dante replies with a smirk.  
You growl at him, grab a ball from the pool table and throw it at his smug face. He catches it in mid-air with a grin. You stomp over to the couch and lean over the top of Vergil to grab your black leather jacket. You notice Vergil stare at your cleavage which is pushed up by your v cut top. You choose not to say anything as you don’t want to embarrass him.  
“She does have awesome breasts right bro?” Dante says with a grin  
“Like I would ever notice a human like that.” Vergil sneers back.  
“Will you stop saying ‘human’ like it’s a dirty word please? You’ll make me feel ugly.” You pout slyly at Vergil.  
You straighten up and start walking towards the door. Suddenly Dante is in front of you blocking your way.  
“Where you going babe? I thought we could have some fun.” He says with a smirk.  
“I’m going home. I’m sick of cleaning up after you whilst you just carry on making a mess!”  
He moves forward and grabs you by the waist. He pushes you up against the bannister. He pins you there whilst he kisses you. You resist at first as you’re still pissed but when he nibbles your bottom lip you can’t help but open your mouth for him. You moan as his tongue plunders your mouth. He tastes like beer and pizza but underneath that is the taste of him. He tastes so good you never want him to stop. You hear a squeak of the couch springs and you pull your head round. You see Vergil staring at you with a hunger in his eyes.  
“Wanna join in bro? She won’t mind.” Dante asks then starts kissing his way down your neck.  
“I would never lower myself to that.” Vergil replies with a sneer.  
Your eyes are still locked on his though so you can see that he just lied. He wants you. You can see the bulge in his trousers and God help you, you want him too. You want both of them to use you. Suddenly Dante bites your collarbone lightly making you shiver and moan. You wrap your legs round Dante’s waist as he lifts you up more to nibble the line of your cleavage.  
“Come on Verge, join the party.” Dante says.  
You can see the struggle on Vergil’s face and you find yourself feeling kind of sorry for him. It’s obviously been a while for him but he doesn’t want to be with an inferior human. You push Dante away.  
“Stop, Dante, stop.” You say.  
“Ah come on, Babe. I was just getting started.”  
You put on your jacket and start towards the door again.  
“You know you’re gonna be horny until you give into me right, Babe?” Dante says with a smirk.  
“There’s a club round the corner, Sweetie. I’m sure I can find someone to scratch my itch.” You reply with a smirk of your own.  
“Like hell you will!” Dante says, his face darkening. “You’re not gonna let some loser finish a job I started Babe.”  
“It’s not like we’ve ever been monogamous, Baby, so what’s the issue?” you ask, puzzled.  
“I don’t mind you sleeping with other people, Babe, but you’re not gonna let them finish what I started.”  
“Fine, I won’t.” You say with a shrug.  
You walk out of the door.  
“Bro, why couldn’t you have joined in?” You hear Dante moan as the door closes behind you.

 

A few hours later you walk back into Devil May Cry. Damn Dante, he was right. You need him to finish the job. Vergil is on the couch reading a different book. Dante is at his desk, as usual, with his feet up. You’re horny and so wet. You walk up to Dante. He looks like he’s asleep with his head resting on his arms on the back of the chair. You know he’s pretending though as he has a half smile on his face and you know that no-one could ever sneak up on him. You straddle his lap feeling his erection rub your pussy through both pairs of trousers. You moan slightly and shiver at the contact. You lean forwards and nibble at Dante’s chin.  
“I knew you’d be back.” Dante says, smirking at you.  
“Shut up, Dante. Let’s go upstairs.” You reply.  
“I’m pretty comfortable here, Babe.” He says with a smile.  
You start licking at his neck. Rubbing against his erection. You move your hands down to feel his chest through his shirt.  
“Come on, Dante. Take me upstairs please.”  
“I think we should stay down here. Let Verge lock the door and watch what he’s missing out on.”  
“Dante, stop playing.” You growl in frustration.  
You hear the door lock and look round to see Vergil walking towards you both. His eyes are almost glowing. You know that look. It’s the same look Dante gets when he’s really aroused. You’re mesmerised by that look. Suddenly Dante pinches your nipples through your blouse making you gasp and look back at him. He continues to tweak and tug your breasts making you throw your head back and groan. As you’re about to bring your head back up Vergil is there. He grabs your hair and yanks your head back roughly. He puts his mouth to yours and moans when you open your mouth to him. Where Dante tastes bitter like beer, Vergil tastes sweet like wine. You moan when you taste him, rubbing your sopping cunt against Dante’s cock. You get even more turned on as the fabric of the trousers rub against your clit.  
Dante suddenly rips your blouse open making you moan as the cool air hits your over heated breasts. He leans up to suck a nipple into his mouth making you jerk in surprise and close your mouth. You accidently bite Vergil’s lip hard enough to taste blood. You pull back expecting Vergil to be angry but he just growls and deepens the kiss. It’s almost like he’s trying to devour you whole. The tastes of your own mouth, Vergil’s sweet wine and Vergil’s coppery blood mix together until you’re almost drunk on it. Vergil steps back making you blink in surprise. Then Dante lifts you up and almost throws you down onto the top of his desk. Dante stands above you and you raise up enough that you can start unbuttoning his shirt. When you’ve got his shirt off you grab Vergil and bring him towards you. You unbutton his shirt and take it off too.  
You stop for a few seconds just to stare at the half dressed brothers. Dante is slightly wider but Vergil has more muscle definition. You become so hungry for them you start salivating. You reach for Vergil’s belt buckle to undo it but he grabs your wrists. You start wondering if he’s going to change his mind and leave but he doesn’t. Dante grabs your ankles and they lay you across the desk so you are right across it stretched out just for them. Vergil rips off what remains of your blouse, making you gasp, as Dante uses his strength to rip your jeans off. You think you should be pissed at them for ruining your clothes but you just can’t seem to care. They swap places. Dante starts kissing you roughly and squeezing your breasts, bruising them but you don’t care, it just feels too good. Vergil roughly pulls your legs apart pushing his arms down on the inside of your thighs and holding your waist.  
You know he can see everything and it just makes you wetter. There’s a growl but you’re too lost to know which of you made it. Then Vergil’s mouth is on your clit, sucking hard. You scream but the sound is swallowed by Dante as he ravishes your mouth. It’s almost too much for you. All the sensations are making you insane. The pain of Vergil making your thighs stay so far apart and Dante squeezing your breasts mix with the pleasure brought by both twins’ mouths. You try to writhe but they are holding you down too hard for you to move. You feel the familiar sensations start in your abdomen and suddenly it breaks out over your whole body. Vergil begins to suck harder as your juices flow and Dante swallows your screams of pleasure.

You don’t know how long it’s taken you to come back to earth but when you finally open your eyes both men are standing over you naked. Both brothers are about 10 inches long but Vergil is slightly thicker than Dante. Vergil grabs you, lifting you up newlywed style and the brothers take you up to Vergil’s room. He throws you down on the bed then grabs your wrists. Dante just smiles but you can see his dick twitch in excitement. You suddenly realise Vergil is tying your wrists to the headboard with some of his silk ties. Dante starts crawling up the bed towards you, a cloth in his hands. He kisses you deeply and hungrily before tying the cloth over your eyes, blindfolding you.  
“Dante?” You whisper.  
“Don’t worry, Babe. We’ll take care of you. Right Vergil?”  
“Yes, Princess, real good care of you.” You hear Vergil say from your right.  
You’re a little nervous. You have no idea where either twin is or what they will be doing. You start moving your head side to side trying to hear them. You feel the bed dip on your left and you turn your head that way. There’s a chuckle (Dante’s?) from the right and you turn your head that way. Someone lightly bites your left nipple and you arch up gasping. Then there’s lick to your right nipple. You’re writhing and moaning. There’s a hand rubbing your clit whilst another starts fingering your hot wet pussy. First one finger then two and three. Your legs get spread wide. Your legs are held in place by a leg wrapped over each of your legs. The hand that’s fingering your pussy slides down to your other hole and suddenly a finger is being pushed inside that hole too. You scream from the pain/pleasure of it. The hand rubbing your clit moves down and your cunt is filled by fingers again. The brothers finger both holes hard and fast. All you can do is pant and moan. You can’t even move as you’re pinned to the bed. Both of your breasts are being licked and sucked. Then both are bitten hard enough that you know they’ve both drawn blood. You scream again trying to arch up but there are two hands holding your body down. That’s when you realise they’ve stopped fingering you. You whimper. You want to see the brothers in all their glory and feel every inch of them, taste each of them. You start fighting the restraints and trying to make the blindfold come undone.  
“Look, she wants to be untied. Don’t you, Princess?” Vergil says from the left.  
“Tough! This is our game. She has to follow the rules.” Dante says from the right.  
“Dante, please! Vergil, please. Please, please, please…” You whimper.  
“What do you want, Babe?” Dante whispers in your ear.  
“Doesn’t matter what she wants. We’re going to do what we want to you. There’s nothing you can do about it.” Vergil whispers in your other ear.  
You start to whimper. You feel someone over the top of you. You don’t know which twin it is but you tense, not sure what’s coming next. The man above you leans back grabbing you by the knees lifting your legs over their arms. They drive their cock into your pussy so hard they hit your cervix. You cum so fast you can’t even get a full breath. They start thrusting into you over and over. Then the other brother straddles your chest. He leans forward thrusting his dick into your mouth almost choking you as he does. The twin’s paces match each other, fucking you in the same rhythm. They cum at the same time, filling you. You swallow the cum in your mouth as it hits the back of your throat. It tastes so good you’re hungry for more.  
You think it’s over. You think any second they’ll untie you but they don’t. They swap places. You’re filled with their cocks again. The one in your mouth tastes of your own juices as well as his own cum and you suck on it greedily. You can’t move. You can’t make a sound. You’re completely trapped and you’re loving every second of it. This time you all cum together. You’d scream your release if you could. The brother on your chest pulls his cock out of your mouth and you’re gently untied. The blindfold is removed and you realise it was Dante that filled your mouth the second time.  
You stretch lazily and yawn. Both brothers laugh. You look at them and realise they’re both still hard. You gasp as Dante grabs you by the hips and lays on his back holding you above him. He lowers you hard and fast onto his shaft. You put your hands on his chest and start moving up and down his cock. Vergil moves behind you and shoves his dick into your arse. You scream wordlessly. You all move in the same rhythm. Vergil slamming into your behind over and over again, making you move up and down Dante’s dick as he does. You cum screaming Vergil’s name making him growl. Before you can catch your breath the brothers have swapped places and you catch a glimpse of the bloody scratches you left in Dante’s chest.  
You are now on top of Vergil feeling his sweat soaked chest beneath your hands and his cock filling your cunt. Dante is at your arse pumping in and out setting the pace. Dante grabs a handful of your hair pulling it as he rams into your arse. Vergil is squeezing and pinching your breasts causing the bite marks to sting. It’s all so overwhelming you don’t know how you’re going to survive. You don’t care though. You would have no problems dying this way.  
Just as you’re about to cum Dante pulls out making you whimper his name. He keeps a hold of your hair as he bites your bottom making you yelp in shock. You think he’s finished but he’s not. He rams his member into your pussy making it stretch around both twin's cocks. You scream both names this time. It feels so strange being that full. Almost too much. Almost more pain than pleasure. You all cum together again. Vergil biting your breast, you scratching Vergil’s chest and Dante biting your back all drawing blood as you're all milked dry.  
You all curl up together. Dante spooning you as you wrap yourself over Vergil laying your head on his chest. You all fall asleep together like that each wondering what new fun the morning will bring.  
“Jackpot.” You hear both twins whisper as you drift off into oblivion.


End file.
